Reclamation
by WeiXiao
Summary: A young man's dream brings him to participate in the Fifth Holy Grail War. During this time, he manages to summon a Servant that was supposed to be impossible to summon under normal circumstances. Follows UBW route.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate is both beautiful and ugly. It's interesting. We hope that fate has something in store for us, but at the same time we fear it, trying to believe that it is not predestined.**

 **Main purpose of this fanfic is to give Assassin a proper master. Fifth Holy Grail War. All that fun stuff. But mainly, Assassin was my favorite guy, so yeah. And because a story should actually have a purpose behind it, there will actually be a plot to this.**

 **For addressing/introductions, I'll be putting last names first.**

* * *

Yun Feng sighed as he looked at his hand. There was no doubt about it, the Command Seals were there. A circle encompassing two squares inside.

He had to give himself credit, though. He had been recognized by the Holy Grail as a master for the War. Now, he could make an attempt at something he had been trying to do for a long time. The Command Seals gave him what he was looking for: A chance to redeem himself of his past mistakes.

All he had to do now was summon a Servant. Unfortunately, there was only one slight problem.

He didn't have a goddamn catalyst.

The Chinese magus shook his head at his situation. All his work to get recognized by the Grail and he didn't even have a catalyst with which to summon a Servant. He could try summoning without it, but there was no guarantee that he would get a reliable Servant.

Granted, there was one other thing he could try.

 _If I do the summoning at a site with a lot of history, there's bound to be a good chance that I'll summon a Heroic Spirit that's linked to that place. The only question is where._

As Feng searched up historical locations in Fuyuki city, his eyes alighted upon Ryudou Temple.

 _It has connection to the Sasaki Kojirou, and to top it off, it's a gathering point for the leylines. That location should be ideal for the summoning. Only problem is, there are people who live there. Maybe if I do it at night. That should work. As long as the catalyst is close enough, it should be sufficient for the summoning. Only problem is making the summoning circle in good time— that's it! I can just make it here and then teleport it there! That's perfect!_

* * *

Yun Feng is unique among magi.

While there were many magus prodigies throughout history, Feng was the child of a brilliant alchemist and an expert in defensive magic, being born with 33 Magic Circuits compared to the average magus, which had 20. At his age, he had already managed to maintain four rooms of Memory Partition and used Thought Acceleration with only moderate effort. He was decent in healing magecraft and knew a plethora of spells for the purpose of supporting allies, whether it be through buffing up their attributes or protecting them from harm. Though he knew some offensive spells, they weren't particularly spectacular. Granted, he still did his best to master the spells that he had learned.

All for the sake of the Holy Grail War.

None of those, however, compared to the one magecraft that Feng specialized in.

The Yun family had spent years in China refining their one specialized magecraft, which no one else in existence had been able to master. Perhaps it was more accurate to call it a magic, as it was far more than a simple craft.

Spatial Transportation.

Often referred to as a true magic, the Yun family had spent generation after generation refining their magic, to the point that they could teleport at will, though it was easier for them to utilize magic circles which was much less exhausting than teleporting without the circles.

Feng had inherited the magic crest from his father, learning everything that they had discovered up to that point about Spatial Transportation. He had added his own little additions as well, designing a system where he could create a system of circles at will to speed up teleportation, rather than just taking time to draw a circle.

About two years ago, Feng moved to Fuyuki City with the intent of participating in the Holy Grail War. Unlike many people before, who participated in the war for the sake of glory, Feng had one purpose and one alone.

Bringing his sister Mei back to life.

If there was anything that could perfectly bring someone back to life, Feng had no doubt that the Holy Grail would be able to do it, being an all-powerful wish-granting being. All he had to do was win the War, and he could bring his sister back.

He really missed her. After all, it had been years.

Fitting in was a hassle. Feng lived in a simple home that his parents had bought in the middle of the city. He had also been forced to attend school in Fuyuki City, being signed up to go to Homurahara Academy. He went with it. He figured that there was a decent chance that if there were other Masters around his age, they would have to adapt to the environment as well. It wouldn't be fair to differentiate, after all. He did try to facilitate things for him at school, though, placing a magic circle in a remote place just off the school grounds so he could walk in almost last minute and still make it to class.

Feng stood at about 170 cm, with red eyes and brownish black hair that was well-layered and went down to his chin. He had an average build, not having too much muscle, but just enough for him to keep on the run for as long as he needed to, which was almost funny because he specialized in teleportation.

Joking aside though, he had a one track mind when it came to the war. For him, it was all about bringing his sister back to life.

* * *

After finally setting everything up, Feng got to work teleporting the summoning circle.

He drew a magic circle on the ground before doing a quick small chant.

"Teleport, activate."

When the slab that contained the summoning circle was teleported to him, he began the ritual, remembering the chant. As he continued chanting, the summoning circle began to glow, responding to his ritual.

"Answer my call. Arrive, keeper of balance!"

A sudden explosion occurred as the summoning was completed.

In the circle stood a man in an old Japanese coat with long blue hair and a long sword strapped to his back.

"I would be correct to assume that you are my master, no?"

Feng nodded. "That is correct. I am Yun Feng. Your master for this war. Might I know who you are?"

The Servant nodded. "You can call me Assassin. I look forward to working with you, master."

"Come then, Assassin. We can have these discussions later. For the moment, we need to register for the war." Feng said, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Kotomine Kirei was surprised when a young man appeared on the doorstep of the church.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The person nodded. "Yes. I am Feng Yun, registering as the Master of Assassin for this upcoming War."

"I see. In that case, that leaves three Masters that are still to be accounted for. Caster, Archer, and Saber. I will register you now."

Feng bowed. "Many thanks. I will take my leave, then."

And just like that, he suddenly vanished into thin air.

Kirei stared for a moment at the spot where the man had disappeared before smirking to himself. _This should be an interesting war._

* * *

 **And first chapter done.**

 **So important information to note:**

 **This will follow Unlimited Blade Works route with a bit of a twist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be clear, in this story, Assassin was summoned about a couple days before Caster is summoned, so there's a lot of time before Saber or Archer get summoned as well.**

 **EDIT: Noticed one small part that was missing. Also, chapter 3 will be out within the month.**

* * *

Feng turned to Assassin, observing his servant as they walked to the small house that Feng lived in.

"Is something the matter, Master?" Assassin asked.

The magus shook his head. "I was just wondering. You seem like you would be a better fit for the Saber class than the Assassin class. Yet here you are, labelled as Assassin. Why is that?"

Assassin shrugged. "I suppose it is because Sasaki Kojirou never actually existed."

Feng blinked. "Pardon?"

"I mean, the deeds that were performed existed, the person Sasaki Kojirou most likely existed as well. But the story that was woven regarding Sasaki is not a true one. It is a compilation of multiple swordsmen. I was simply chosen to represent Sasaki because of that."

"That's… interesting."

"Indeed. So, what do you wish to do for the rest of the night, Master?" Assassin asked.

Feng shrugged. "For now, we will return to the place where I live. As things currently stand, my energy is completely spent from both summoning and teleporting. Fighting now would be unwise. I've set up a bounded field that should keep people from surprising us. We'll discuss strategies tomorrow night and then the day after we'll begin scouting out the entire city so that we can figure out which areas will benefit us the best."

"Why wait so long for discussion?" Assassin asked.

"Mainly because I'm still going to school. I'll come back once I'm finished for the day, which I suppose will be around the afternoon to late night. I usually don't stay that long."

"Ah, so you are in a facility for education?"

Feng sighed. "Unfortunately. According to my parents, I have to abide by the education system so I don't stand out to others, which I personally find ironic as I'm one of the top students right now in my class. Right now, our opponents' lack of knowledge is by far our greatest advantage in this war. That, along with the fact that, because we know which Servants have been summoned, are the two weapons that we have right now. Then there's also the fact that we know which Servants have been summoned. Lancer, Berserker, and Rider. But let's leave the rest of the discussion for tomorrow night."

"Understood, Master." Assassin nodded. "If you do not mind me asking, what is your wish in this war?"

Feng paused where he stood. "There is someone who I wish to bring back. That is all I will say on the matter for now. I would ask that you do not press the question any more, Assassin."

Assassin bowed. "As you wish, Master."

* * *

Feng yawned as he headed to school. He was now feeling the physical effects of his summoning. While his mana had completely replenished, it hadn't stopped him from being exhausted from all the summoning. That along with the fact that he was almost late for school didn't help.

He barely managed to make it in time to class, sighing in relief as he sat down. Only to hear of an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Oh, did Mr. Perfect Foreign Student almost miss class today? After being early almost every single day?" Tohsaka Rin teased as Feng practically slumped into his chair.

Feng kept himself from answering, knowing that his academic rival would only take advantage of his reactions if he let her.

"Hmph. You're no fun." Rin said.

 _And I'd rather keep it that way, thank you very much._ Feng thought to himself.

Feng disliked school. Correction: He disliked Tohsaka Rin. Mainly because the girl took as many opportunities as she could to tease him. When he had first enrolled in school in Japan, it had driven him nuts. After a while though, he got used to it.

"Yun! Pay attention!"

Feng blinked, suddenly realizing that the teacher was calling him out. "Sorry?"

Everyone in the class snickered a bit.

The teacher however, being completely unamused, tried to make him answer for his crime of dozing off. "Please answer the example question on the board."

Feng quickly glanced over at it, seeing a differentiation question on the board. It only took him a second to get the answer to the question. "-32/3. There's a really quick and easy formula to solve problems of that format. It doesn't take that long."

With that, he lost focus, becoming completely unaware of the teacher's slowly reddening face. Memory Partition and Thought Acceleration made doing the calculations too easy.

* * *

Yun Feng was a curiosity to most people. After all, the official foreign student population at Homurahara Academy was only Feng at the moment. At the same time, not many people cared too much about that fact, seeing as he was Chinese, an ethnicity not too far removed from Japanese. Most people treated him like a regular smart person.

Most.

Obviously, Tohsaka Rin was an exception to this rule, as she enjoyed getting a rise out of him. Recently, it had turned into a miniature battle between them: Would Feng hold out until Rin gave up, or would the Tohsaka heiress get a reaction out of him? It always came down to that question regarding the two. Mainly because the two of them were always at each other's throats.

Fortunately for everyone around them, the two of them had called a ceasefire in recent days. Mainly due to the fact that both of them were busy with things after school and didn't want to get distracted. It had mostly come down to small jibes. Nothing like the war they had going on before.

However, there was one advantage over Feng that Rin had. She knew he was a magus.

It had been purely by chance that she found out. Mainly because she sensed the slightest bit of mana emanating off of him. She had no idea how proficient of a magus he was, though. A small bit of mana didn't really tell her anything.

She hadn't really bothered confronting him about it when she first found out a year ago, but now that the Holy Grail War was nearing, she had to wonder if he might possibly be one of the seven Masters. If so, it might be an imperative to eliminate the potential threat.

But until then, she would stay her hand. It would not do for her to kill someone simply because they were a potential threat. After all, she didn't even know if he was going to be in the war.

* * *

When Feng got home, he saw Assassin holding a small picture frame in his hand, observing the photo that it held.

"Assassin, please put that back. If you want to look at it, you can do so while it remains in its proper place."

The Servant responded quickly. "My apologies, Master. It's just… who is this girl in the picture?"

Feng barely glanced over as he went to the kitchen to prepare himself a meal. "My sister Mei. She's been dead for five years now. Are you hungry?"

Assassin looked startled at the question. "Pardon?"

"I asked if you were hungry, Assassin. Really, it's not like that's a difficult question."

"Master, we Servants do not need to eat. All we need is a constant supply of mana to maintain ourselves in this world."

"That doesn't mean that you don't have a desire to consume food." Feng pointed out. "And besides, once the Holy Grail War is over, you will disappear, will you not? Why not enjoy eating some food while you can?"

Assassin relented. "Many thanks, Master. If you do not mind, I wish to assist you in preparing your meal as well."

Feng nodded. "I appreciate the help, Assassin."

* * *

Once they had prepared the food and eaten, they got straight to discussion.

"Alright. The important thing that I need to know now are your capabilities as a Servant. I can read your parameters just fine, so the question from here is the other skills you may have." Feng said.

"What do you wish to start with, Master?" Assassin asked.

"Just one thing, actually. Your Noble Phantasm."

Assassin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Master. I don't actually have one. I do have techniques that I can utilize, though."

Feng blinked for a second before slapping his head in frustration. "This war might be tougher than I first expected. Right then. Is your technique able to compete with a Noble Phantasm?"

"That should be a given. I would not have been summoned, otherwise." Assassin asserted.

Feng closed his eyes. "I see. In that case, we should go on to my abilities. I'm a support-style magus specializing in shielding, healing, buffing, and teleportation. I have some offensive wind and fire-based spells, but those are limited."

"Teleportation?" Assassin asked.

Feng nodded. "Yes. Teleportation. It's a family specialty. I can do it at will, but it requires more mana than if I create Bounded Fields and teleport to them. The one I've set up around this home is an example. I've already set up quite a few of them around the city, but those are for convenience of travel. What we will be doing over the next few days is setting up more Bounded Fields in locations that will give you a combat advantage. I'll also increase your parameters and maybe enhance your sword as well. It'll be more draining on me during combat, but it may very well be worth it if it increases our chances at victory."

Assassin nodded. "My thanks, Master."

"Just one last thing before we wrap up for the night." Feng said. "How do you prefer to fight?"

"I would rather stick to bushido, if you will, Master." Assassin said, referring to the code of honor that samurai followed.

"Which is rather impractical. While I appreciate the idea of honor, it does no good if your opponent is a dishonorable one. Which is why I will not stick to it."

"You would take away a core part of myself, Master?" Assassin asked distastefully.

Feng shook his head. "Not entirely. Against an honorable opponent, you are free to maintain your honor in battle. However, against a dishonorable opponent, we must be willing to adapt. Is that acceptable, Assassin?"

Assassin seemed to consider it for a moment before relenting. "That is acceptable, Master."

"Good. Tomorrow morning, we will begin setting up the fields around the city for you."

"There is one last thing we should go over, Master."

"Hm?" Feng asked.

"Do you wish to be referred to by any other name? I imagine calling you 'Master' all the time might be somewhat uncomfortable."

Feng shrugged. "Feel free to use my first name. I'm not particularly picky about that sort of thing."

"Very well, Feng."

* * *

"Feng, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

Assassin pondered for a second before going ahead. "How is it that you seem to switch between two different emotional states in an instant? One moment, you're absolutely coldhearted, the next moment, you show a range of consideration for me. Why is that?"

Feng finished setting up the Bounded Field before answering. "The most I'm willing to say is that I had a rather harsh childhood. Please try and refrain from asking questions of a more personal nature in the future, Assassin. Now, where is the next location that you believe is ideal?"

"Ah, I think that spot over there might be good for larger opponents."

* * *

They made this their weekly plan. On every single weekend, Feng and Assassin would go out and set up more Bounded Fields. Strangely enough, they had yet to encounter any other Servants or Masters, though Kirei had contacted them about how Caster's Master wanted to have his Servant killed so he could summon another one.

Feng shook his head after receiving the request. "Who does Caster's Master think we are, hitmen?"

"That certainly does appear to be his stance." Assassin agreed. "What do you plan to do?"

"Ignore the request. Caster's Master is simply a spoiled brat who can't learn to work with what he has. Any Master would sense should know that it's important to keep his or her Servant's opinions in mind. Maybe with the exception of the Berserker class, though that mainly has to do with its inability to make intelligent plans."

As Feng set up another Bounded Field, his senses started warning him of a nearby magus. "Assassin."

"Understood, Feng."

They followed the mana back to its origins, with Feng surprised to see a girl with white hair and red eyes in the middle of an alley.

"I thought I sensed a magus around here." The girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Am I right in assuming that the Bounded Fields around the city belong to you?"

Feng blinked in surprise. "You can sense them? I thought I did a pretty good job concealing the sigils."

"Naturally." The girl smirked. "I am quite the accomplished mage, despite how I look."

"I have little reason to doubt that. Am I right in assuming that you are a Master participating in the Holy Grail War?" Feng asked.

The girl nodded. "That is correct. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, Master of Berserker. And you?"

Feng gave a short bow. "Yun Feng. Master of Assassin. I hope you're not here to start a fight. I'm not sure I want to go up against that Servant of yours that you're hiding."

"Oh? How could you tell?" Illyasviel asked.

"The normal parameter readings for Servants is coming from your body, which leads me to believe that you're storing Berserker inside your body in some shape or form. Clever, if you ask me."

Illyasviel smirked. "Interesting. I was considering knocking you out of the competition before the war started, though I suppose it might be against the rules. Did you have something in mind, then?"

"Why not an alliance?" Feng asked. "Granted, we barely know each other, but I'm sure we can get along decently well. And I'm sure you'll find my skillset extremely useful."

"And why would I need your help?" Illyasviel asked.

Feng shrugged. "Probably because I know the city very well. Not to mention the fact that, even if our Servants were to fight at this instant, I could probably injure yours severely. It's not for nothing that I am known as one of the greatest support magi in the East."

"Bold words, but can you back them up?"

It was Feng's turn to smirk, as he snapped his fingers. "With ease."

In an instant, the two of them were teleported to a remote location. Illyasviel looked around in wonder.

"Like it? This is my specialty, Spatial Transportation. As you can imagine, its practical applications are extremely varied." Feng snapped his fingers and the two of them were back where they were before. "So what do you say? Do we have an alliance?"

Illyasviel simply laughed. "You must have burned through quite a bit of mana just now. But I think you've made your point. At your suggestion, we'll join forces."

Feng resisted the urge to sigh in relief.

"However," Feng's ears perked up. "This alliance will last only until the two of us are left. I expect your Assassin to face my Berserker in combat then."

All things considered, things could have gone worse for Feng.

* * *

 **And second chapter done. Man, my brain fried itself trying to think of ideas for this chapter.**

 **Oh well, what's important is that it's out now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here we go. Summer break was not a summer break for me.**

* * *

"Welcome to Castle Einzbern." Ilya said as she and Feng made their way to the base of the building.

Feng whistled in appreciation. He could tell just from stepping in the area that the Bounded Field surrounding it was well-maintained. It said nothing about the castle that stood in front of him, though he was equally impressed with that. "You live here?"

"Yes."

"With just your Servant?" Feng asked. It wasn't really his business, but a girl living by herself anywhere would be a cause for bother.

Ilya shook her head. "No. My maids stay here with me as well."

"Ah, I see—" Feng stopped as a weapon was placed in his path.

"Milady, who is this?" A maid stepped out into the open.

"Oh, Leysritt, put the halberd down. Sella, this is Yun Feng, the Master of Assassin. He'll be allying with us until the rest of the Servants are dealt with."

Feng relaxed as the halberd was put away. "Call me crazy, but I don't think any Master in his right mind would ever try to assault this place."

"You're right. I only have one real use for you right now." Ilya said.

Feng instantly deflated. While normally, he would complain about being ordered around by a little girl, she could probably leave him and Assassin squashed into a pulp at this moment. "What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to create a one-way teleportation circle out of the castle and into the city." Ilya said.

Feng blinked. "I can do that, but do you just plan to walk back?"

Ilya nodded. "I enjoy a walk quite often. I just want something convenient just in case."

"I see. Give me a couple minutes then." Feng started chanting rapidly as he set up two circles. "The bigger one is the one you'll use to teleport. I've set it up so that you can activate it by simply channeling a certain amount of mana into it. The smaller one is a two-way circle meant only for sending messages. I'll send one to you when I've set up the second point for teleporting to the city."

"Thank you very much. I'll see you around!" Ilya smiled.

Feng smiled weakly. "Anytime, I guess."

As soon as he was out of the area of the Bounded Field, he teleported home right away.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Feng crashed into the bed. "Assassin, first thing in the morning I'm skipping school and we're heading to the city to set up a circle for Ilya."

"Hm. I see. Feng, do you think it's wise to ally yourself with that girl? You do realize that you're just being used, right?"

"You didn't see the parameters on that monster of a Servant. Unless we learn about its abilities first, we'd be crushed into a pulp. I do not want to try my chances with that."

Assassin put his hand to his chin. "So we're going to beat that Servant using cunning?"

"That's the plan. I personally think she's a contender to win the whole thing, so I want to be extremely careful. For now, we'll just go with her wishes. I know you don't like it, but I'm still trying to win."

Assassin bowed. "I understand. Do you want me to make a meal for you in the morning?"

"You sure you want to, Assassin? I thought it would be demeaning if you were to do it by yourself."

"I'm used to it, Feng. And I have little to do at the moment besides discuss tactics and such. At least let me be useful in a different way."

Feng glanced up sleepily. "I see. Thank you, Assassin."

* * *

After walking around the city for about an hour, Feng finally found a good spot for a teleportation circle and sent a message to Ilya. With nothing else on their agenda, they began their tactical meeting.

"Alright, let's start discussing. We might eventually end up facing all six Servants if we're extremely unlucky, so it's important to figure out a strategy for each one." Feng surmised. "Let's start with the most obvious of them: Saber. What do we do if our opponent is of the Saber class?"

Assassin thought about it for a moment. "Well, if it's a Saber class, the toughest thing that we'll have to deal with is his or her overwhelming strength. But that applies to most, if not all Saber classes."

"It might actually be better just to flee the fight or go for the Master." Feng looked over at Assassin. "Unless you actually want to fight? I should have figured as much. In that case, what I'll have to do is bring your parameters up to a point where you can fight the Servant, seeing as your parameters aren't necessarily the best for fighting against Saber class Servants."

Assassin nodded. "That's fair. Might I suggest the same for the Lancer class as well?"

"That makes sense. What about the Archer class?" Feng mused.

"In that case, it's a matter of being able to close the gap between me and the Servant. At a distance, I can't do anything to an Archer class Servant."

"In other words, I need to teleport you to the Archer if we're outdistanced. That covers all the Knight classes, so what about the other ones?"

"Well, there's Rider, Caster, and Berserker. We're allied with Berserker, so it's between Caster and Rider."

Feng thought for a moment as the two of them turned a corner. "Aside from Berserker, Caster will probably be our greatest threat. I don't really mean to be rude, but your resistance to magecraft is honestly kind of pathetic. I can remedy a bit of that like with all your other parameters, but it'll still be weak at best. I think it'd be best if we let Ilya and Berserker handle that one."

"And Rider?"

"Nothing as of yet." Feng admitted. "I'll have to take more time to think of in-depth planning. Riders are so unpredictable in who they are and what their steeds are."

"That seems reasonable." Assassin suddenly paused. "Feng, I see a Master over there. The Servant is hidden from your eyes, but that girl is most definitely his Master."

Feng turned to see none other than the person he hated more than anyone else in the world appear. "You're kidding me."

Tohsaka Rin glared at him. "That's my line!"

"Exactly why are you here, Tohsaka?"

"Hmph. Why should I tell an enemy Master anything?"

"Fair enough. Temporary parley?" Feng suggested.

Rin seemed to chaff at that suggestion. "Why?"

"Probably because fighting right here and now would cause way too much chaos. I'm not particularly interested in creating havoc if I can help it. Pretty sure even a third-rate Master would know that."

The newly discovered Master sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

"First things first, why don't we discuss this somewhere that's not out in the streets? Like that coffee shop over there?" Feng suggested.

It was at this point that the Master of Assassin almost knew he had suggested a terrible idea. Mainly because the Master in front of him seemed to get all teasing and flirtatious. "Oh my, have you secretly been hiding feelings for me all this time, my dear Yun Feng?"

"What are you talking about? If you buy something, you're paying for it. This isn't a date." Feng was clearly irritated already, judging by the twitching eyebrow.

Rin sighed. "Fine."

They got to a café before continuing their discussion, where only one topic came up.

"Ceasefire while we're at school?" Feng offered. "I'm not in the mood to make an alliance, so a no-fight zone is the best you're going to get, Tohsaka."

"I was actually thinking the same thing, Yun."

"Well, that's settled. I'll see you at school tomorrow, unless you're planning on skipping again?"

Rin smirked. "Admit it, you just want me to not go to school so you don't have to deal with me."

"… Go to hell, Tohsaka."

* * *

"I should've guessed that he's a Master."

"Rin, are you sure it's wise to let him go?" Archer asked.

"It's not, but he had his Servant with him, so we can't just blatantly attack without a plan. We don't even know which Servant he has."

Archer frowned. Rin had a point. The other problem he had though, was with timing. _Did I end up in a significantly different timeline? It doesn't matter for the moment, I suppose._

The next day, Assassin went with Feng to school. Mainly because of Feng's suggestion.

"I thought you agreed to a ceasefire at school." Assassin wondered.

Feng nodded. "And while I know enough about Tohsaka to know that she'll agree, there's no guarantee that there isn't another Master either at school or willing to attack during school hours. I'd rather be prepared in case of surprises."

The two of them remained quiet about halfway to school, when Feng found himself surrounded by five of his schoolmates.

" _Do you want me to do something, Master?"_ Assassin asked. _"They seem rather hostile."_

" _Let it go. This is actually a regular occurrence."_ Feng replied. "So, is there something you want? I'd rather you get to the point instead of dilly-dallying. Of course, if you're planning to pull the old 'you're Chinese, so we don't like you' spiel, the comments about my ears, or just want revenge for the last time you ganged up on me, I'd rather you skip the talking altogether."

"Oh, and is that going to save you from the beating we're about to lay down on you?"

There was one problem with being a Chinese person in Japan. Some people didn't like him solely based off his race, with Japan and China having strained relations after World War II.

Then there was Feng's ears. Few people ever made comments about it out of respect, but the ones who did often had questions along the line of what the hell was wrong with his ears. For one thing, they were pointed. Not particularly so, but there was a sharp enough angle that people noticed. There were also the people who made fun of him for it, but he was used to those comments. Nothing he could do about it.

Feng sighed as the first fist flew towards his face before ducking under said fist and using the momentum of the strike to throw the offending attacker towards the person right behind him. Before anyone else could react, he dropped down and swept everyone off their feet before continuing his walk, whistling all the while. _Ah, that was cathartic._

" _Feng, I think we need to have a discussion again regarding your abilities."_ Assassin would have seemed cross, if he didn't sound so impressed.

Feng shrugged. "There's not much to say. My home in China doubles as a monastery where monks learn martial arts. I've learned also, but it's not like it'll be that useful in a fight between magi."

As he stepped through the gate to school, Feng noticed Tohsaka close by, paying her no heed.

It was almost coincidental, but it was really no surprise that both of them stopped at the same time, given the foul nature of the Bounded Field that they had just stepped into. Nor was it a surprise to either Servant there that the two Masters seemed to have a nonverbal agreement to meet up immediately after their first break.

* * *

"I'll get straight to the point. This isn't your Bounded Field, is it?" Rin asked.

"No. It's not yours either?" Feng replied, though he figured he knew his answer already.

Rin snorted. "As if I would create a Bounded Field that easy to detect."

Feng frowned. "It's not fully developed. Plus whoever made this field clearly doesn't have the ability to set it up. I set up a couple of Bounded Fields on campus, and none of them have been affected."

"What exactly do your Bounded Fields do?" Rin's eyes narrowed. This seemed like an offense that needed to be corrected.

"Nothing harmful to anyone, I promise. They're small and in out-of-the-place areas so no one runs into them. Not that it would even harm them if they walked into them. Maybe leave them a bit more energetic, but that's it."

Rin relented. "Fine. Care to help me with examining the Field?"

Feng sighed in exasperation. "Much as I hate working with you, I have to agree in this case. It's not like we have much of a choice. If we have a reckless, third-rate Master on our hands, it'll be a disaster. I heard about what the last third-rate novice did in the previous Grail War, and I do not want to see a situation like that again."

That got Tohsaka's attention. "What exactly did you hear about it?"

"You know that huge panic that happened on the river that year? That was apparently a Master and Servant duo deciding that the best thing they could do was create as much chaos and death as possible. We might get something as bad here, if we're unlucky."

The Tohsaka heiress sighed. "Alright. We'll cooperate this once. After school, meet here and we'll go around finding out more about the Bounded Field."

"Agreed."

The sound of papers falling interrupted their conversation, and the two Masters turned to see one Matou Sakura picking up papers from the ground. There was a collective agreement between the two of them to help the younger Matou sibling whenever possible, albeit for different reasons.

While Feng was uncertain as to Tohsaka's reasoning, his reason was that he felt bad for the girl, having to deal with the ass of a brother that she had.

"Here, let me help you with that, Matou."

"Ah, thank you Tohsaka… and Yun? It's surprising to see the two of you together."

Feng sighed. "Unfortunately, we just got stuck together for a group project, which I think is because our homeroom teacher hates me. So here we are, at each other's throats for the upcoming future."

In the opinion of both students, the group assignment they were given was quite possibly the worst combination possible. Feng would have even taken Matou Shinji as a partner for the group project, and that was going extremely low.

"You're one to talk. I'm the one that has to deal with you." Rin retorted.

"That's what you think, insufferable wench."

"Pointy-eared freak."

"Irritating prick."

"Annoying know-it-all."

Sakura giggled. Unlike most people, she actually found their banter charming. Feng sometimes wondered if there was a screw loose in her head somewhere.

Meanwhile, in the background, Archer and Assassin found themselves chatting with each other.

"Our Masters really don't seem to get along at all." Assassin remarked.

"They're both very strong-willed, so it shouldn't be that surprising."

* * *

After school, the two of them met up at the entrance to begin their hunt for the source of the Bounded Field. Thankfully it only took a couple minutes to find the first circle. Keyword being first.

Feng groaned. "So whoever this magus clearly has an idea of how to use circles to expand the reaches of a Bounded Field. We're dealing with someone who knows what he's doing, but doesn't have enough of a brain to know when to do it."

"I've never seen or heard of writing like this." Rin frowned.

"I have. And I don't like it." Feng grimaced. "This style of circle goes back to Ancient Greek days, dating back to the Age of Gods. We're dealing with either a Servant of Greek nature, or a Master who hails from Greece. I think the Servant being of Greek nature is more likely."

Rin stared at Feng. "How do you know that?"

Feng shrugged. "My family may come from China, but we're actually descended from a family of Ancient Greek magi. I've studied enough texts to recognize Greek-styled circles."

"Interesting. You've noticed the nature of this Field, haven't you?" Rin asked.

Feng nodded. "Soul-eating. The problem is, I don't know which form of soul-eating this is or which Heroic Spirit is the one responsible. Ancient Greece was full of stories like this."

"Can you do research on it?" Rin asked.

"I'll get on it." Feng nodded. "Need me to stay or are you good to go?"

"Just go. I don't need a babysitter."

That was all the prompting Feng needed before he teleported on the spot, landing back in his home right away.

Rin stared, dumbfounded for a second at where the Chinese-Greek magus had been standing a few seconds ago before shaking her head and continuing her search.

* * *

"Where did I put it…" Feng muttered to himself.

Assassin looked on, curious as to what Feng was searching for. "Are you perhaps looking for a book?"

"I am. It's an index with a list of every single Greek seal that our family owns, which should let me identify what the Bounded Field is. Oh, there it is." Feng pulled a book from the shelf before leafing through it. "Illusions, Sleep-inducing, Thought-influencing… Ah, soul-eating. Here we go— Oh no."

Assassin understood the look on his Master's face. "What's wrong?"

Feng opened up the book to the page in question. "Blood Fortress Andromeda. That's what that Bounded Field is. Modelled after the home of the three Gorgons, Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale, Blood Fortress Andromeda will instantly dissolve anyone in the field. But that's not the problem. The problem is the Heroic Spirit. There aren't any that should be able to utilize it."

"Could one of the gorgons be the Servant?" Assassin asked.

Feng paused. "Maybe, but if so, I need to tell Tohsaka right away… maybe not, actually. Might be nice to see her on the receiving end for once.

"Feng…"

"Oh fine. I'll go tell her right now."

Teleporting back didn't take as much mana, as Feng utilized the two circles that linked the locations to get back to school immediately, where he was treated to the sight of two Servants dueling. One of them was clearly Tohsaka's, while the other Master was nowhere to be seen.

"Do we intervene, Master?"

Feng shook his head. "Observe for now. We won't get many opportunities like—"

Assassin turned to his Master, surprised to see his eyes widen. "Feng?"

"Who the hell is that Servant?" Feng had to ask, looking utterly furious.

"What's wrong?" Assassin asked.

Feng took a deep breath. "Those weapons in that Servant's hands? Those are Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, the couple swords forged for an ancient king in a providence of China."

"And?" Assassin asked.

"The swords never had a proper wielder. In fact, there is no one who has ever actually wielded them in history."

"I'm seeing the problem, but why are you getting worked up about it?"

The Yun family heir took another deep breath. "The reason I'm so mad about it is because those swords are currently sacred treasures in the possession of the Yun family, back home in China. The seal that holds them there has not been broken for centuries."

"So in other words…"

"Yes. That Servant has some sort of connection with my family."

* * *

 **Spooooky. So a couple points need to be made.**

 **First, Gan Jiang and Mo Ye are the actual names of Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin swords that Archer uses. (You can search up the story anytime). We've never really gotten the story as to how Archer managed to get his hands on them, so I decided to construct a bit of a story about it.**

 **Secondly, Feng's history. Anyone who thinks deeply enough about it will probably be able to figure out who I'm linking Feng's ancestry to. The question is how. Brownie points to anyone that figures that out.**

 **Hopefully I won't take a lifetime on the next chapter.**

 **Until next time,**

 **WX**


End file.
